Opening and Beyond Closed Doors
by XTahliaX
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO Behind Closed Doors, Romance and Drama Ensue. How does their new life in Hawaii play out, better or worse than Miami, do they stay together or drift apart?M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Here is the sequel to Behind closed doors, Romance and Drama Ensue. I hope you like it, please Review. ANd i'd like to thank Juseboxkid for some inspiration and getting me kick started.

Read and Review Please!

Disclaimer: I DONT own any of the cast from 2f2f i only own the Oc's. Dont sue!

* * *

I stood in front of the massive white stone Home; Carter had chosen a more secluded part of the island to live, one for privacy from the locals and two for distance from the police. The further from them and the less they knew about us the better.

The mansion was smaller than the one we had before, this one had enough rooms for Carter, myself, Brian and Rome, the staff lived in a smaller home off the back of the mansion itself. There was a big front yard with paths leading to other places in the property, I had fallen in love with it as soon as I saw it but of course I never told Carter. I didn't want him to buy it because I liked it I wanted it to be right for him, regardless of his ass hole persona and attitude I want him to be happy.

We moved into the new place a month ago and things had been relatively quiet, in all aspects of our lives, and I mean ALL. Sure I understand how important business is but I mean, little to no contact with carter at all was driving me insane. The only time we get together is when we go to bed and by the time he gets to bed I'm asleep already, I know sounds strange considering what things were like when we left to come here but that's how its panned out so far.

"Ana, what's up" Rome had been asking the same question since our arrival and I kept telling him it was nothing, but he's a persistent bugger.

"Nothin' Rome" I replied sipping on my bottle of water, the mansion was far from the beach and far from the town, in the middle of no where with only one way in and out, the one road Carter had a camera on.

"Come on, I known you too long, something's up" he insisted

"Yeah, your right something is up…the sky" I retorted poking my tongue out. "Do you know what Carter's doing?" I asked suddenly, hoping it didn't sound to obvious that I was missing him.

"Working on his new deal with a local, something big and worth it apparently" Rome smiled and walked off.

Like the mansion we had in Miami, this one too had a wall around it, like a prison of sorts. I wandered aimlessly for a long time before moving inside and to the kitchen where Emilia was working on dinner, she had become one of my close friends, the only other female to be living here had brought us together quickly. Too much male testosterone can get on a girls nerve.

"Hey Emi" I sat on a stool and watched her move through the kitchen with speed and accuracy.

"Hey Ana, what's up?" she stopped and stared at me and I turned away, I know I shouldn't let it all get to me but I mean come on I love the guy and he's basically ignoring me for his new deal.

"I feel as though his work is more important than I am, I mean sure his work is hell important but isn't US as well." I asked sadly.

"Honey, he was like that all the time before he met you, then you came along and he fell for you and things were going perfect, he's adjusting to the new area and still getting used to the fact he has to think about someone BUT himself" I smiled, Emi always knew how to make sense of a situation.

I stood and hugged her, the pool out the back was calling my name and like I had done In Miami, I ran to the pool for peace and as a sanctuary, where it was only me and the water.

I slipped off my short shorts and light weight top and dove into the pool, as I had learned early on, living in swimmers was the best bet. You can shed your clothes and jump right on into the water without hesitation. The water felt brilliant, I calmed down immediately and started on laps, ignoring al my surroundings, well until I was pulled from the water.

"Are you deaf?" I looked up at Carter and rolled my eyes

"No just ignoring people like they do me" I replied grabbing my towel and drying myself off as best I could under his piercing glare.

"Dinner is waiting, I have to go out tonight to attend to some business, and I'll be back late" he turned and walked off into the house and I wiped the lone tear from my face.

Everything had been fine when we first arrived, things had never been better, Carter and I would spend time together and we were happy but then after one event a week ago he slipped and things have never been the same.

**FLASHBACK **

_Carter stood talking to his newest client, a well know dealer on the island looking for a deal, he need things bought in from another country and Carter was the man he heard could get it done._

_I stood there as the creepy man looked me over, Carter had left minuets before to get some papers and the creep had sidled up beside me whispering sexual comments in my ear._

_"How bout a round in the sack hottie" I gagged and shifted to the side away from him_

_"Drop dead!" I snapped, the creep tried to put his hands on me so I slapped him, just as carter walked in the room._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Carter's voice echoed in my head and I glared at the creep._

_"This little wench was trying to get onto me!" my jaw dropped the creep was trying to blame me for slapping him._

_"Carter it's not what you think!" I pleaded as he glared at me and went back to his business._

_A tear slid down my cheek and I left to our room, I couldn't believe carter had believed the creep over me, I didn't understand._

_** END**__** FLASHBACK**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- i know i haven't had any reviews for this story...I'm hoping to get some, please review guys.

* * *

I shook it off and walked inside sitting at the opposite end from Carter and starting the meal, I ignored all conversations going on and when I finished I slipped from the table and left to our room, I shed my clothes and climbed in bed hoping I would fall asleep quickly and not have to deal with Carter.

Unfortunately, when carter arrived home from his business I was awake and he noticed, I shifted in the bed to the far side when he climbed in.

"Talk to me!" he said, I could here the order behind the comment no matter how much he tried to hide it. I ignored him, until I felt myself moving across the bed and not of my own free will.

"What now you want to talk a week later! What I said didn't matter when it all occurred but now you want it" I snapped trying to escape his hold.

"Shut up and listen!' he growled

I stopped moving and tried to hide the hurt I was feeling, I thought I had covered it pretty well but as soon as I looked at him I knew it wasn't working and that he could see right through me.

"I don't understand your behavior; you ignore me, disobey me, and look at other men! Attack my clients!" he hissed

"I ignore you like you did me, I disobey you because I don't see why I should follow you like a pup when you don't pay any attention at all and I only attacked you client because he tried to pull moves on me!" I shifted from his grip violently and climbed out of bed.

"When you know what I'm saying and you want to apologize I'll be with Emi" I grabbed a few things and left to Emi's room in the home out back.

**CARTERS POV**

She left the room and I fell back on the bed, she was right I hadn't listened but I was not one for apologies, my anger boiled over when I saw her slap Antonio and I let it rule me believing him over her. The truth was I was slightly scared that things would crash down around me like they had with Monica; betrayal was one thing I didn't tolerate, jealousy was one of my traits I couldn't change it.

Morning came and I had breakfast…alone, Ana had been gone all night and not returned to the house once, Emilia had taken breakfast out to the back home. I decided to go about business and talk to Antonio about the delivery, Ana was a situation I would deal with later, perhaps talk to Emilia about what I could do to make it up to her.

"Antonio, I have everything drawn up, you will be at this location at this time. Failure to be there will result in the ceasing of you merchandise and closure of the deal." I said handing him a piece of paper.

"Done, tomorrow it is" he replied, I glared at his back. I had thought about the whole situation over breakfast and the more I looked at it the more I saw what he was doing when Ana tried to defend herself, slimy bastard.

"And Antonio, you cross me or touch my woman again and I'll do more than take your merchandise, perhaps you value your life." I hissed angrily, his eyes grew wide and I snarled. I put him up against the wall my hand around his throat, squeezing it.

"Do not betray me and do not touch what is NOT nor EVER will be yours" I dropped him to the floor and stalked out of the room before I killed him. Jealousy was one of the worst things I had, but when it came to Ana nobody was exempt from my anger.

I walked out the back of the house seething with anger, not only had I damaged the relationship with the one woman I had come to love, but I had made a business deal with the man who fed her to the sharks and tried to have her. 

"I knew I'd find you here" I said as she sat on the edge of the pool, it had become very clear that she spent her time at the pool when upset.

"Want a medal or a chest to pin it on?" she snapped, I tried to contain my anger…with out any luck.

"Do not talk to me like that; I have no time for disrespectful women who are not concerned with listening to what's being said!" I yelled, she didn't flinch or move at all just sat there staring at the water.

"You have to give respect to earn it carter, I miss having you around and having our playful verbal matches, I don't bow down to ass holes" she slipped past me and into the house. I clenched and unclenched my fists, Emilia was watching and I called her over.

"Emilia, I have to let her know…well…and still let her see that I still control her" I stumbled for the words how did I tell the cook and close friend of Ana that I wanted to do something to apologize something to show her I do care.

"Dinner, only you two, don't lavish her with gifts. She wants YOU not money and trinkets. I'll prepare a meal and tell the other two to go out tonight" she smiled and walked off

* * *

**NORMAL**** POV**

I walked down stairs, freshly changed and expecting another quiet and lonely night, I looked around the dining area and saw candles, two seats set up and a rose sitting on the table. I jumped slightly when two arms surrounded my waist, a touch I had not felt for a week and a touch I missed so badly. Regardless of how angry I was I couldn't help but sink into his embrace and relish in the feel of being in his arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I know some people are reading this,

"Sit" he ordered, his tone was demanding, like it always was when we had our own moments together, his business was left in the office and his SLIGHTLY less powerful side came out.

I took the seat and stared at him, "What's going on?" I asked smelling the rose in front of me.

"I wanted surprise you tonight…I wanted to show how I felt" he replied and I grinned, he was apologizing in the way he knew how, and his tongue tied response made me melt.

"Uh, huh. I guess I can forgive you…IF and only IF, you get rid of the scumbag Antonio" I negotiated, I know he NEVER negotiated and I had a feeling this would be the same as the last times, I would get a no, BUT I could try.

"I need this deal, I have to establish myself, start over. This is the first business I have and I can't let it go ALTHOUGH I have something in mind." I smirked and looked at him expectantly as Emi bought out our meals.

"Go on" I said starting on my food

"No business at the table" I rolled my eyes

We finished our food and he took me out the back to the pool, I shed my clothes and dived into it grinning widely as he joined me. I swan over to him at the wall and put my arms around his neck, for the first time in a week I pressed my lips on his and felt him returning the kiss. He stepped forwards from the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist, this side of carter VERY rarely came out and I was going to make the most of it.

I pulled back and smiled at him, kissing him again as his arms encircled my waist and held me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as we stood in the pool, the cool calm surroundings making it a perfect night.

"This is…wow" I said

* * *

I lay in the bed, clothes strewn across the floor and a sleeping Carter next to me. I studied him as he slept noting the little things I loved about him, life was back to normal, well as normal as it can get living with Carter. Brian and Rome had arrived home a couple of hours ago and I had snuck down to the kitchen for a piece of chocolate cake, before returning to bed and lying where I was now.

* * *

"And that's what's going to happen" I stared at carter like he was an alien, he had a plan for Antonio and I liked it but damn, did he have to let the asshole live. I snorted and rolled my eyes before standing and making a move to leave.

"Is there something you have to say?" Carter asked with a slight hiss to his voice.

"Only that the asshole should rot in a box not get away" I replied

"You'll go along with it, there will be consequences if you don't" he snapped.

"Oh wow I'm scared; I don't give a shit I ain't letting that bastard live" I glared at him and was slightly amazed when he pushed me against the wall a deadly grip on my wrist, he hadn't done it since Miami, and I was shocked to find he had done it.

"You do what I say when I say and how I say remember, I told you this in Miami do not make me repeat myself" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, he had always been able to get me to submit to his demands and I hadn't been game enough to challenge the look in his eyes.

The day passed on slowly, I visited Emi and swam…again. I read magazines and got into fights with Carter, yep things were normal again. Enrique had been following me everywhere like dog; Carter had sent him to look after me because I had been so hell bent on getting rid of Antonio.

Tomorrow we were going to meet Antonio at the designated time and deliver his merchandise, with a twist. I slipped into the shower and washed myself and my hair, I dried off and put on my boxers and cami before climbing into bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I felt Carter climb into the bed behind me and pulled me into his arms, _**the**__** softer side emerges once again.**__ You're supposed to be pissed at him for being a prick earlier! __**But, I can't because I'm just like him and I agreed to his rules in Miami!**__ So! He doesn't have to be a prick! __**It's the way he is! And I love him for it all! **_The same thoughts I had had in Miami returned but none the less I snuggled back into his arms and fell to sleep.

**SECLUDED BEACH AREA OF HAWAII**

I stood on the beach in my swimmers and a sarong, Carter and the boys were further ahead talking to Antonio, who yet again was devouring me with his eyes in a sleazy and creepy way.

"Get a life sleaze ball, you ain't getting anything!" I yelled out to him. Carter turned around and glared, I didn't care, I HATED Antonio and wasn't going hide it. Antonio grinned and made kissing faces behind Carters back.

"Listen ass hole, I ain't ever going to be yours, give up before I accidently put a bullet in that oversized head of yours" I snapped.

Carter turned back to Antonio and led him over to the side.

* * *

** CARTERS POV**

"Now Antonio, I have a proposition for you. You leave here without your merchandise and I let you live" I said casually, Antonio's face grew white with rage and I looked at him with fierce eyes.

"You can't double cross me!" he snapped

"It's not double crossing; it's called no one look or touches my woman. If you do you pay your dues, which in this case will be with what you have here and not your life, this time. Perhaps you'll learn next time we do business. Give my regards to you buyers." I turned and left back to where Ana was standing glaring at her and yanking her to the SUV on the trail.

We sat in the back as Enrique drove back to the compound; I looked over at Ana and smiled slightly.

"You really like to push my buttons don't you?" I asked


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm, when it's right yeah I do." She replied smirking.

"You're lucky he deserved that or I would have to deal with you on another level for your actions" I reminded her.

She nodded and shifted from her seat, grinning as she straddled my hips. I pulled her lips down to mine and kissed her passionately, her display at the beach reminded me of our dealings in Miami and I kissed her harder, she had me wrapped around her finger in some cases and I couldn't help but not care. My harsh abrupt ways would not deter her and she would not hesitate to return them.

We arrived back at the compound and Brian and Rome loaded our new property into the house, I led Ana inside and into the office kicking the door shut and locking it, I pushed her against the wall and letting my desire take over, I kissed her neck and collar bone, her lips and ran my hands down her sides, I wanted to feel every inch of her and didn't want to stop. She returned my kisses with as much passion and desire as I had; her hands ran through my hair and down my back as she bit my ear gently.

Our feverish session moved from the wall to the desk and became more physical, only to be interrupted by a knock.

"Dammit" I cursed

"BUSY!" Ana yelled, returning to kissing my neck and I leaned against the desks edge where she was sitting.

"WHAT?" I asked moving from the desk and unlocking the door.

"A package was left at the door sir, with urgent on it" the gardener said.

I cursed out loud and stormed from the room to the dining room where the package was, a small flat box sat on the table, with urgent in big red letters. Brian and Rome stood near it looking at it warily. I picked it up and opened it with the letter opener sitting next to it.

A note and a photo of the compound slipped out along with a well decorated and sharp knife, I growled when I looked over the knife, a previous client owned a knife just like it and he had been pissed when the cops stormed his home and sent him off to jail for a few years. I had no idea what it all meant though.

Ana walked in moments later looking as though she had been only sitting in the office talking, she picked up the note and looked at it before opening it,

_Mr. Verone_

_Long time no talk, of course I didn't __expect you to contact me, that I can overlook but for you to rip off a dear friend and relative of mine like you did with me is going to cost you. You will get what you deserve and mark my words it won't be pretty._

_Louis Marina_

"Who the hell is the Crackerjack?" She asked handing me the note she had just read.

"Antonio's cousin, we did business a few years ago he was sent to jail when the cops busted him, he believe I called them but if I had I too would have been caught, I escaped by the skin of my teeth and re-located my business elsewhere." I replied pulling her to me with an arm around her waist.

"Well, I ain't letting him ruin our lives, he wants to bring it he can!" she retorted, I kissed her neck and led her away from the group to the garden.

"I want you to be careful, both of those men are dangerous" I warned, her face softened and she looked at me with a smile.

"AWWW, you want me to be safe" I rolled my eyes at her reply and continued walking

"I'm being serious! Both have the urge to make me suffer and I can't let them have any chance of getting you" I said sternly, her face turned serious and she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Carter, I'll be careful and you know I'd put up a hell of a fight. They didn't mention me at all so, we have that on our side" I smiled at her naiveté, she thought she was safe because they didn't mention her. I kissed her gently and grabbed her hand, for now I didn't want to think of losing her. IF and when the time came I would do anything and everything to get her back, for now we'd go on like nothing was wrong and everything was normal.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

I sat on the deck chair looking through the latest Cosmopolitan magazine, mostly at the guys and clothes. I had Carter and nothing could compare to that but I could at least have a perve on the men who so freely display themselves in the magazine right...well no.

"What are you doing?" I heard irritation in his voice and looked at the page, mostly half naked men with some writing.

"Reading a magazine, what does it look like?" I replied continuing to look at the magazine

"You feel the need to look at other men, you want to leave?" he snapped, god he was jealous.

"Your jealous!" I accused, he growled and I returned to the magazine. "You really need to learn that YOU are the ONLY one I want, and these magazines are for something to do. You think I'm going to up and leave you for some male model, get a life" I retorted, I knew what was going to happen for back chatting and mouthing off but I didn't care.

"Up NOW!" he barked, I remained seated and reading the magazine, although it was the horoscopes now. Hands grasped my arms and I was lifted from my chair and thrown over a shoulder, I squealed as I was carried through into the house and dumped on our bed.

"You tease me with your magazines; you back-chat me and mouth off, you make me want you and make angry at you at the same time!" He growled pacing in front of me.

"Hey the feelings mutual; except the whole, back-chat and magazines, A LITTLE bit of jealousy is healthy, lets the other person know that you still want to be with them and them only." I replied standing and wrapping my arms around his waist. It felt good to know he was jealous, and if anything made me love him more.

"I have organized a day out for you, Enrique will accompany you shopping and then you have the rest of the day at a spa." I grinned at him and kissed him.

"Thank you" I whispered as I hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I got 2 reviews Yhay! I wouldn't mind some more :D please review and i hope you like it.

I walked through the shops with Enrique following me closely, he hadn't left me once and when I tried things on he was right outside the change room door. Annoying…slightly, needed…I guess so; Carter ordered it and in this case I wasn't going to go against him, that would only seriously piss him off.

So the shopping was done and I was heading to the spa, well Enrique and I were. He was going to sit in the car for the time I spent in there. Fine with me, I could relax without having to worry if I was going to be snatched up or anything, not that I believed it would happen.

I walked into spa, and the lady took me back to have a manicure and pedicure, ok so not really my thing but I went along with it. I was so relaxed sitting there doing nothing and letting people pamper me, I forgot all about everything that was going on. Next was the massage and I just about died; I was so relaxed and out of it, I felt so good, and never wanted to leave.

A few hours later I was walking out to the car to find Enrique, the car door was open; I assumed it was for air and a breeze…boy was I wrong.

I looked through the window of the passenger seat and there was Enrique, unconscious. I whipped out my cell and called Brian's number.

"Bri, Enrique is…He's…" I stumbled for the words, I was scared shitless. I didn't think anything of what Carter had said about them getting to me and now I was scared that he was right.

"Ana, what's wrong talk to me?" I heard his voice but it seemed so far away I was in a daze, filled with fear.

"He's unconscious, Bri I'm scared" usually I would be asking people to bring on the fight but the fact that I was sure it was Antonio, and the fact that I had pissed him off by rejecting him twice didn't make me feel any better.

"Where are you at?!" Brian's voice was full of concern and I tried to answer but couldn't, I was feeling sick, and a sharp jab had stabbed through my neck, my surroundings were becoming blurred

"Brian…help me" I felt the phone drop from my hand and I hit the pavement with a thud, feet surrounded me and I was lifted from the ground, the car was becoming a small figure in the distance and my head was beginning to ache, I clenched my eyes shut and let the darkness surround me.

* * *

"Wake her up!" I could hear voices and they were angry, at what I didn't know and I sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"Oi bitch wake up" a male voice growled, my head ached and my pieces of my memory were coming back, the phone call, stabbing pain in my neck, collapsing. Everything after that was cloudy.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, trying to move. My hands and feet wouldn't budge, I tried and tried to free them but there was rope binding them to what I guessed was the chair I was on.

"Payback is what's going on; rejection and ripping off are two things I don't tolerate. Carter should know that" he snapped

"Antonio?" I looked at the man my sight becoming clear

"Nope, Louis; Antonio's over there waiting for his turn" he sneered

"Why are you doing this" I was beyond scared now, I was freaked beyond freaked, not only was it Antonio but Louis, the cousin Carter ripped off all those years ago. He had, had many years to let his anger fester in jail and then plot against Carter, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me and a sharp slap bought me back to the real world.

"Listen wench, Carter gives us what we want and you can go…after Antonio's through with you" I gasped and bit my lip.

* * *

**CARTERS POV**

"Verone!" I turned around to find Brian running into the room his cell in his hand and a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked

"Ana and…Enrique…unconscious…hung up" he replied in between breaths, I looked at him and waited for him to collect himself.

"Say that all again… properly" He stopped breathing heavily and gulped like he knew what he was going to say would piss me off.

"Ana rang me, she found Enrique unconscious in the car. Last thing she said was Bri help me, she sounded drugged or something, I tried calling again but no answer" I growled in anger and punched the wall.

"It has to be those two leeches Antonio and Louis!" I stalked into the office and called Enrique's cell, he picked up moments later.

"You incompetent idiot, Where is she!" I snarled

"Boss, I was caught from behind as I was walking into the spa to collect her" he defended; I calmed slightly and continued my rampage.

"Who, did you see anything at all?!" I hissed

"Black van across the street looked strange so I went to get Ana and tell her we were leaving, I was whacked on the back of the head and saw one of your old clients before I passed out" he answered, I could tell he was pissed as well but I didn't care.

"Get back here" I snapped slamming the phone down on the desk and yelling in frustration.

I stood and paced the room trying to think of a way to get her back from the two ass holes that had her before anything drastic happened. I couldn't bear to think about what they were going to do to her and what they wanted from me or her, especially Antonio.

"Verone, what you want us to do?" I looked at Rome and Brian who stood in the doorway watching.

"Take your cars, look around the spa, and ask people if they've seen her. Find me something!" I replied, they left and I collapsed into my chair, Ana in the hands of the two men that had her was my worst fear. She had become my life outside business, my everything; no one knew exactly how I felt not even Ana, it scared me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here is another Chapter, hope you like it...Please Review!!  
**

**BRIAN'S POV**

Rome and I sped out of the compound and down the long winding road into the heart of the island of Hawaii. We found the spa with ease and walked in quickly, any time wasted was less time we had to find Ana and more time they had to do things to her.

"Excuse me Ma'am has this woman been in here?" I flashed the photo of Ana and she nodded

"Yes she left about and hour ago, she fainted and two men carried her to the car" she replied and I muttered curse words under my breath, I described Antonio to her and she nodded again.

"Yes, that was one of them, the other man looked like him but more worn and weathered" I thanked her and we left the Spa and headed back to the compound.

Returning to the compound we walked into Verone's office, his face was reddish and contorted in anger.

"They were the ones who took her, chick at the spa remembered them and when I described Antonio she told me that was what the guy looked like and one that was similar to him as well, I'm guessing Louis" Rome said

"I knew it was them, I have not pissed anyone else off" he snapped

"Well homie, instead if moping' in your chair get of you're rich ass and try and find her, call the ass hole up you got his number!" Rome snapped

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

I struggled to get free from the chair, Antonio was running his hands all up my body and kissing my neck, he tried to kiss my lips but I bit his lip hard, which in turn earned me a sharp slap to the face. Tears stained my face, all I wanted was to get out of the dark dingy room and get back to Carter, but I couldn't see that happening any time in the near future.

"I want you, and I'll have you!" Antonio snarled, he returned to his activities and I continued to struggle to get away.

"They'll find me and kill both of you, just like I wanted!" I hissed the slap I thought I'd receive turned out to be a fist; I spat the blood onto the floor and glared at him. I had received beatings before this was no different.

"You'll be dead before they find you, Louis wants to trade but me I want the satisfaction of ending your life" he sneered.

I spat in his face and screamed in frustration, ne didn't seem deterred and continued his rampage, not that it was that effective because I was one NOT interested and hated him but also dumb ass didn't have the brains to actually take me out of the chair…thank god!

"Antonio, quit it, we got our friend on the line" Louis saved me from more of the gross antics of Antonio although I know it wasn't for my benefit.

I could hear snippets of the conversation, mostly demands and shit, but one part caught my attention and caused a ruckus between the two men.

"You get the woman and we get the Merch, simple as that" Louis said

"I want the woman; don't give her back to him. That's what she wants Louis!" Antonio growled, Louis gave him a sharp look and he quieted down still cussing.

"I don't negotiate" Louis sounded like Carter, thinking about it made me miss him even more. The ache in my face and the blood on my lip continued to annoy me and make me angrier, the sadness I felt was changing to anger and it was bottling up inside me.

"To late" I heard Louis say before hanging up

Louis and Antonio walked into the room and stood in front of me, Antonio scowling and Louis smirking,

"In 3 day's we will meet up with Carter Verone at a place of our choosing, he may or may not get you and we WILL get our merchandise." Louis stated confidently. Antonio growled and stalked out of the room.

* * *

The night had been tough, sleeping in a chair tied up was not a fun thing to do, and on top of that a splitting headache from a beating didn't help. Before they had left, Antonio came in and took out all his frustration out on me; not like he had before this was nothing sexual he had taken to me like punching bag.

My ribs and face were sore and bruised; my lip was split and swollen. I screamed in agony with every punch he took and he seeded to like it so I stopped; which, thankfully, stopped him all together, he wasn't getting any satisfaction from it without the screaming.

* * *

**CARTER'S POV**

I slammed the phone down for the second time and stormed out of the office, Louis had practically admitted to beating Ana, I slammed the door to our room and collapsed on the bed, Ana was out there alone and beaten and I couldn't do anything to help. I had told Brian and Rome to search the place Antonio had been staying at for anything that would help.

I lay back on the bed and thought of all the good things that had happened since I met Ana, he laugh was infectious and her smile made me want to give her everything she ever wanted no matter the cost. When I found her and she was safe I wasn't ever going to let her out of my sight.

"Sir, can I get you anything?" Emilia asked

"Ana would be nice" I replied sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, she is tough and she love's you have faith that she will survive and think about when she gets home what you can do to make her comfortable and tell how you feel" she replied, I nodded and she left the room.

I didn't sleep, Ana was on my mind constantly, the picture of us on the bed side table was making it hurt more, I had accused her of attacking the clients and she had been right, they were the ones that attacked her and now she was in their hands, I was angry at them and at myself, I don't think I could handle losing her with out letting her know how I feel.

* * *

The next day came quickly and I found my self staring at Brian and Rome with some form of hope in the pit of my stomach, they had news.

"Well, we found a brochure with a dingy hotel circled in Antonio's place. Its a few miles from his place" Rome said, I jumped from my seat and grabbed the keys.

"Enrique, check it out" I threw the keys at him and watched as they all left the room.

I went through papers, doing anything I could to keep my mind off what they could be doing to Ana, I threw a vase across the room and found some satisfaction in watching it crash into a million pieces my only regret was that it wasn't Antonio or Louis.

Time passed slowly and everything I did bought me back to thinking about Ana, Emilia had delivered the food and I had snapped her

* * *

"Verone, we found the place, there's a chair, rope and blood on the floor, not a lot but enough. She was here, I have a note." Brian

"Bring it back" I ordered, Louis and Antonio had gone too far, making her bleed and beating her was a whole other level.

Thoughts of what they had done to her ran through my head, I wanted her back so badly. I thought back to the night before she went to the spa.

**FLASHBACK**

_I pulled her gently to the bed, kissing her neck as she __ran her hands through my __hair;__ she shifted back onto the bed and laid there._ _Tilting __her__ chin up __I__ lowered __my__ lips to __her__ and I was lost in __her__ lips pressing against mine._

_I rolled off her and shed my clothes, she did the same and I pulled her too me enjoying the feeling of her skin on mine. I kissed her passionately and led her back to the bed; the whole night became a blur of limbs and bodies connecting together in passionate rhythm. _

_I kissed her forehead and lips and pulled her into my arms, and whispered the words I had never whispered before._

_"I love you" the words fell from my mouth so easily but her sleeping form was deaf the world. I sighed and pulled her close to me before falling to sleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

The door to the house shut loudly and I waited in my office for them to come in and deliver the news and the note.

"We got this note from the chair and found this" Brian handed me both the note and a necklace, the necklace I had given her on the first day in our new lives, a shell necklace made especially for her; unique just like her.

I clutched the necklace in my hand and looked at the note.

_Carter_

_We knew you'd be smart enough to find out where we we__re, so we relocated. In one day, yes I moved the timeline ahead, __you will have your precious woman back, un harmed…actually I lie__ I would say without further harm but I __can't__ stick to promises so I __won't__ say it._

_Be at the secluded beach where you ripped Antonio off at 6pm, have the Merch and all will go fine. Ana's last day with us is going to be pure hell…well for her anyway._

_Louis and Antonio_

"Sons of bitches, We have one day, get down to the beach where we met Antonio and set up a few surprises, and by surprises I mean death traps, those fuckers are going to pay for crossing me and harming Ana!" I shouted. Enrique, Brian and Rome left and I cursed out the moment I ever met those two ass holes.

* * *

**LOUIS POV**

The system for cutting the coke was set up and all was ready to go, Antonio was raving on about what he was going to do to Ana and I was ignoring him. When the deal was through I was going to off him anyway, his lack of common sense and ability to stick to a plan was what had got us into this mess in the first place.

"So first I'll beat her and make her submit, I want her to agree to it" Antonio spouted eagerly.

"Shut up! When you get your chance you can do what you want but quit with the descriptions of what you want to do!" I barked.


	8. Chapter 8

**NORMAL POV**

Antonio and Louis had moved us to a secluded cabin near the beach on the opposite side of the island; they had known Carter would find me.

Antonio had been watching me with hungry eyes whilst Louis set up some contraption for their merchandise.

"When can I have her?!" Antonio yelled

"Tomorrow she's all yours make her life hell…until we take her to the meeting point" Louis replied, a knot formed in the pit of my stomach, tomorrow something bad was going to happen, to me or to Carter I didn't know, but I had a feeling it could become both. I struggled against the ropes binding my wrists and feet, they had dumped me on the floor of the cabin and let me writhe on the floor in pain when Antonio kicked me in the ribs.

If these past days weren't classified as hell then what was? I had been beaten and cut, not deep but enough to draw blood and let it slip slowly onto the floor below me, I had be sexually harassed and abused, and they said they were gunna make my life hell tomorrow.

"Lucky I can't do it today I don't think you'd make it to the meeting alive" Antonio sneered and stalked into the other room.

"Why me?" I hissed in pain

"You are what he values most, you may not see it but never before have I seen him act the way he does when he's around you, we followed you before Antonio met Carter, I wanted to see if I could do business with him again. Had you not been around Antonio wouldn't have been distracted and stupid enough to let the deal slip form his mind." I glared at him and he continued.

"When Antonio's thoughts turn to women he loses all traces of thought and focuses on getting that woman, carter going back on the deal because of that shows he values you and possibly cares, why should I pass up the chance to make him suffer and get what I want" Louis smirked and I glared again.

That night I spent on the floor, my t-shirt and jeans were ripped and blood stained, my hair was caked in dirt and grime, some of it my own blood and some of it Antonio's where he'd split his knuckles open, making him angrier and more aggressive. My face was swollen and I had a feeling that by tomorrow I was going to be out cold or so tired and sore that walking would be impossible.

* * *

I woke to a loud bang and a door swinging open, I felt better today, my aches had become dull and a low throb. I could handle a normal day but today was not going to be anywhere near normal. Louis and Antonio walked in both grinning and yanked me from the floor by my hair.

"Come on is this really necessary?" I hissed as the dragged me into another room and threw me to the floor.

"What the fuck, ya'll seriously gunna make your death more fun for Carter?" I asked snorting at the look on their face when I mentioned it.

"You little girl are going to have some fun with Antonio here, and we'll see how you feel later. 3 hours Antonio" I shifted back away from Antonio as he came at me with a malicious look in his eyes.

His hands stretched out and I kicked them away, he grabbed my feet and dragged me across the wooden floor to a bed, I was yanked up and thrown on the bed. His hands ran all over me and I tried to shift from his grip, his heavy body trapping me on the bed, I screamed at him, cussing him out and fighting as best as I could as he removed my top.

His hands skimmed over my stomach making my skin crawl, I felt dirty and scared. I didn't want to think about what he could do, I bit his lip as he kissed mine and smacked him across the face with my bound wrists. He delivered a hard slap to my face and I fought as hard as I could for as long as I could, avoiding his touch and feel session as much as I could, my jeans had been ripped further and my shirt was no longer a shirt but a pile of rags on the floor.

I felt him feeling every inch of me and could feel his reaction on my stomach as he pressed himself into me, I gagged and let the tears of pain, frustration and fear trickle down my face.

"Do you really get off on trying to rape someone?" I asked through my tears.

"In your case I'm making an exception, I've wanted you for so long and now I'm going to take you" he sneered. He pulled my shoes off and I took the chance to kick him in the face with my bound ankles. It didn't have quite the desired effect but I was able to jump off the bed and hop to the door, I flung it open and hopped as fast as I could to the desk where the letter opener was.

I sliced at the ropes on my ankles as quickly as I could; freeing them of the rope I jumped back up hissing in pain at the rawness of my ankle and I made for the door to the outside, by now Antonio had reached the same room. I raced out the door broken and bloody, trying to find a way to get to the road and hopefully a car, no such luck. I slammed into the ground and heard yelling in the distance, Antonio had me pinned and Louis was coming up to our position.


	9. Chapter 9

"God can't you do anything right, not even having your way with a woman" Louis scolded; he yanked me from the ground and dragged me back to the Cabin and threw me into the bathroom.

"Clean you're self up a bit" Louis threw in a towel and shut and locked the door, the bathroom had no window only a vent in the roof. Any chance of escape was gone; I wet the towel and wiped my face gently of the blood and dirt, I looked in the mirror on the wall and I frowned I had bruises all over my face and I was not in to good of shape after the attempted rape, I was drained mentally and physically. The door opened and I was lead out to an SUV, which was then driven to a beach, the beach where I had so nicely rejected Antonio.

BREAK

**CARTERS POV**

We drove to the beach site and stood on the sand waiting, a black SUV pulled up on the trail and Antonio and Louis stepped out, I growled and glared at them.

"Where is she?!" I snapped

"She's in the car, where I our merchandise?" Louis asked looking at me angrily.

"Show me Ana or you get nothing" I retorted, Louis nodded and Antonio yanked Ana from the car, she was bruised, had no shirt on, her jeans we ripped and torn, her feet bare and she was cussing him out, she looked like hell.

"You Merch is in the crate go and check it out" I pointed to a crate on the sand near by and Louis opened it and looked through the contents.

"Well Carter it's been nice doing business with you but I'm afraid we've become rather attached to you whore, so take your pretty boy and leave with you lives." Louis stated confidently.

"YOU ASS HOLE. LET ME GO!" Ana's voice echoed across the beach, I looked over at her and saw her kick Antonio and wrench out of his grip. She made a break for it slowly and my focus turned to the direction of a cocking pistol, Louis had his gun pointed at me and so did Antonio.

"Ahh, Louis predictable…so predictable. Haven't you learned?" I admonished, he frowned and Antonio took off after Ana who had gained a bit of ground.

Louis grabbed the merchandise and loaded it into the car before turning to get in the car, a shot rang out and Louis fell to the floor, his shoulder bleeding and his face contorted in anger.

"Never piss me of Louis, I told you that many years ago and didn't learn then or now" I sneered.

"Son of a bitch" he gasped in pain as I stood on his wounded shoulder.

"Listen, wait for it" another shot ran out and Antonio fell to the ground in pain, a gunshot wound to his shoulder also, his gun fell to the ground and Brian climbed from the tree near the beach, I took the rope from the car and bound Louis's wrists and legs. Rome looked after him and I headed to Ana.

She stood there tears running down her face and Antonio's gun in her hands, I was a few meters away when she fired 3 shots into his chest and collapsed to the ground in tears. Racing to her side I took the gun and threw it aside, wrapping her in my arms.

"Shhh baby, you're safe now, he's gone" I tried to soothe her as sobs wracked her body, she clung to me and I sat there holding her until she stopped crying. I kissed her head and pulled her from the ground gently and gave her my jacket to wear.

I led her to the car gently and told Rome and Brian to follow the plan.

**BREAK**

**BRIAN'S POV**

Rome and I Dragged the tied up Louis to the near by broken down jetty and tied him to the post, he would suffer like he had made Ana suffer, We grabbed Antonio's body and threw it under the jetty as well, by tomorrow both bodies would be long gone, some where in the ocean.

"Have fun homie" Rome snorted and we left him there hissing in pain and cursing at us.

We got back to the car where Carter was nursing Ana in the back seat, Enrique started the car and we drove back to the compound, Carter carried Ana in and I ran to Emilia and told her to run a hot bubble bath for Ana. Carter laid her on the couch and stroked her face, in all the time I had known him I had never seen him act like this towards anyone.

Emilia walked in 15 minuets later and announced that the bath was ready and that she was going to prepare a meal for everyone in celebration for Ana's return.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- only a couple of chapters left, thanks for thos 3 people who have reviewed...please review!!!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

I took of my clothes and put on a dressing gown, I looked around the room at everything and my anger took over, I ripped all the clothes from the shelves threw shoes across the room and tore the room apart.

"You all happy that I'm scared and fucked up!" I yelled at no one.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS! I HATE IT ALL!" I continued to rant and throw things until I dropped to the floor and cried, I hurt and I ache mentally and physically. I rocked myself as I cried and tried to stop the shaking, but the thoughts of everything that happened kept rushing back and making me relive it all.

I didn't notice anyone enter the room and I didn't realize that they were coming towards me, I spun around at the touch of a hand and swung a fist at them, Carter dodged it and I stared at him. He tried to hug me and I stepped back.

"Don't please don't" Tears welled up in my eyes again as I continued to retreat.

"Sir, let me handle this" I looked at Emi and bit my lips as Carter left the room looking crushed.

"Emi, I love him I do I'm just can't I don't think I could handle it…I don't know! Ugh!" I sobbed. She enveloped me in a hug and I clung to her tightly.

"He would never hurt you; perhaps being in his arms would help you. Was he not what you thought about while you were away" she asked

"I don't know" I replied not really sure

"Talk to him and then see what happens girlie. The first thing you did, according to Rome, was cling to him at the beach." she suggested, I smiled at her slightly and nodded.

She left the room and Carter entered moments later like he had been sitting outside the room the whole time. I looked at him and then at the floor. I took off, I slipped into the bath and relaxed; I cried as I started to scratch at my cuts not caring if I re-opened them, I didn't care if it hurt I just wanted to be clean, rid of the feel of Antonio and Louis.

"Clean, need to be clean" I muttered as I scrubbed

"Baby it's me" I looked over at the voice and saw Carter

"I feel so dirty" I replied tiredly.

"I'm going to give you a bath, and then Emilia has some food for all of us" he smiled and I nodded.

"Are you ok?" I looked at carter and nodded.

"Not really" I whispered relaxing, I felt the water level in the tub rise and realized Carter had joined my in the massive tub. I picked up the loofah and covered a bit in my Thai massage body wash, only to have it taken from me. I looked at Carter who had begun washing my body starting at my feet, he moved from my feet up my legs and over my stomach and chest, he pulled me forwards and moved to sit behind me as he washed my back. I sunk completely under the water and rinsed my self wetting my hair and face.

I sighed as he massaged the shampoo into my hair and massaged my scalp; I rinsed and closed my eyes as he did the same with the conditioner. I sunk under the water and came back up with a small smile, shifted and faced him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Any time" he replied placing a kiss on my fore head

"I meant for saving me and bringing me back, for caring for me and being you" I replied blushing, I never said mushy shit like that, I only said mushy things like I love and even then not that often.

"I love you, I'd do anything for you" I let a tear slip down my face and kissed him, all thoughts of the days previous left my mind for a moment and I felt at peace, I loved him so much and to have him say it back to me was one of the best feelings in the world I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- ok so second last chapter, i know its not that great of a story but i got a review that inspired me to finish it off. so thankyou for the reviews and i hope you review this one.**

We walked slowly down stairs my body aching slightly; I hadn't suffered any serious injuries, only minor bumps and bruises, a few cuts that had been patched up. We walked into the room and I was greeted by hugs from Rome and Bri. Emi set the food on the table and I was enveloped in a hug from her. I saw the face carter was pulling and raised and eyebrow, he didn't want me hugging the boys,

"Carter" I warned and he grabbed my hand and led me to my seat.

"I don't want anyone else touching you your mine" he replied and I snorted slightly.

"I want to know something, why do you feel you have to control everything. It's a hug I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world. Trust me" his face hardened and I didn't go any further, maybe I had said to much but I wanted to know, if I was going to stay with him; which I'm sure I will I want to know things about him.

"I'll talk to you after dinner" I nodded, his tone wasn't the harsh and demanding tone it usually was when I said something wrong, it was softer as if something I said had hurt him or brought back hurt.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the occasional conversation from Bri or Rome but other than that we ate in silence. After I had finished Carter excused us and led me upstairs to our room, had I not picked up the tone of his voice earlier I would have thought a berating was coming.

----

"Trust is a issue for me" he sat on the bed and looked up at me

"Go on" kneeling at his feet I listened intently, what he was about to say would no doubt not be said again.

"In my line of work, cruelty, being hard, mistrusting people and deceiving are all musts. I excel at each of those but never expected for any of them to be dealt my way by someone I was close to, someone whom I thought eventually I could trust. She betrayed me, tore any hope of trusting anyone, I figure if I can control everyone, including the one I'm in love with that it wouldn't be possible for them to betray me, my trust and that I wouldn't hurt anymore." He paused

"Monica?" he winced and I knew I was right; she had done a number on him, making him harder than he was before.

"I have always been a controlling man, don't forget that. Change takes time and for me it will be a long time, Control is something I can not let go" he shifted slightly and remained silent.

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to let go?" I asked with a soft smile

"No, I know nothing else and never will it's not something I want to change…to a degree." He replied

"An 'if they can't accept me for me than who cares' idea" I asked, he nodded and I shook my head laughing

"Don't ever change" I whispered

"Never" his lips claimed mine and I sighed with happiness, this was how life was supposed to be. Talking and being with the one you love, understanding the ones that you treasure and being happy.

----

If life never changed, if I had to change and not be me I think I would die. Thankfully I have never had to change; everything I have been through has made me, who I am today.

I thank all of my enemies and people who hurt me, they shaped me into the person I am and the person I am happy being. Disobedient, challenging, stubborn, bad mouthed…trusting, loving and caring. I wouldn't give up what I have for anything and wouldn't give anything to change it.

I know that carter is the same, although you could add hard, a little cruel and deceiving to the list, but only when it comes to business.

Rome and Bri decided that living with carter and I would be a good idea, the fact that they work for him was an added feature. It's like having my own family, and soon one more will be added, although I have yet to tell carter. It's a delicate situation, I don't even know how to approach it, let alone if he even wants a child…Rome and Bri will be ecstatic as will Emi, but hell I'm not worried about them.

I do believe that maybe a word with Emi might help.


End file.
